


Throw Cares Away

by alafaye



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day off, Simon takes Kaylee to a Christmas concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'bells'. Title is taken from the song 'Carol of the Bells'. In my headcanon for the Firefly 'verse, I believe that Christmas has become a sideline holiday, celebrated only be a few groups.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

"A Christmas concert?" Kaylee laughed. "Isn't that old fashioned?"

Simon shrugged. "Maybe, but the music is pretty."

She shrugged. "Well, you know me. I'll try anything once."

He squeezed her hand as they walked toward the concert hall. It was rather fancy so she had been able to wear her pink dress again. It did have the look of being mass produced, but he would hit anyone who said anything about it. She liked the dress and did look nice and that was all he wanted for her: to be happy and to look happy. He, frankly, felt rag tag next to her even though he was wearing his only suit. It had been sewn twice since he had bought it and he'd cleaned it in the sink on Serenity rather than having it dry cleaned. 

Kaylee had looked at him like he'd just bought the suit yesterday though, on a Central Planet, and that was all that mattered.

There weren't many people at the concert, but crowded enough that he and Kaylee didn't stand out too much. She quickly attracted a group of people and he stuck close by, glad that she was enjoying the night out. The actual concert was performed by amateurs, but it was as moving as the music he'd heard at a similar concert his parents had taken him to when he was a kid. The last song was played with bells, a song the program said was called Carol of the Bells. Kaylee's gasp when they started was worth the high ticket price.

"Thank you," she said as they left the building. It had started raining, but she didn't seem to notice.

He kissed her cheek. "Good. I'm glad."

She put her hand on his elbow. "And the bells. Oh, they were so beautiful! I had a broken one when I was a kid and I liked to pretend that I could play songs on it."

He laughed and waved down a cab. "The kids singing with it were good, too."

"It almost makes you wish we still celebrated it," she said.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but there is a church tomorrow that has opened its doors to everyone for their Christmas mass. Their advertisement mentioned that they would ring out a bell for everyone who donates."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, we have to go to that. Is it one of those big old fashioned bells? I've never heard one in person, but... "

He sat back in the cab and smiled. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and watched the rain falling. This, he thought, had been the perfect way to spend their downtime.


End file.
